Stronger news and commentary programs on IBC 13 starting June 3
May 31, 2019 (Above photo, L-R) Tutok 13 anchors Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, Headline 13 anchors Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc, and Express Balita anchors Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. (Below photo, L-R) Oh My Gising! hosts and anchors Hajji Kaamiño, Mara Aquino and Vincent Santos, Bitag Live host Ben Tulfo and Serbisyong Kaibigan host Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson. PRESS STATEMENT FROM IBC 13: IBC News and Current Affairs, the most aggressive news organization in the Philippines— has raised the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. "IBC News also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country via IBC Weather Center, through its partnership with the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA), which mandated to provide protection against natural calamities. "With all its broadcasting innovations, IBC's news and current affairs programs has developed a significant following. "IBC 13’s longest-running. top-rating and award-winning flagship primetime news program on Philippine television Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento, continues to grown by leaps and bounds in terms of viewership, news gathering and public service by dominating the primetime newscast landscape aired on the same 6:30PM time slot by other TV networks. "More than 20 years ago after it first debuted in 1998 as the afternoon newscast and reinvented as the primetime newscast in 2010, true to the station's commitment of news delivery and public service at the core of its brand of journalism, Express Balita delivers the hot, timely and burning news in and around the country. "Backed by the strength of the country's best news gathering and reportage of IBC News and Current Affairs under the nation's Kaibigan network, Express Balita continues to be the consistent top-rater as the undisputed number one leading primetime news program in the country. "Based on data from Kantar Media, IBC 13 claims that Express Balita tripled its mass viewership to more than 3.5 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2010. "IBC 13 said the program has already attracted about 3.2 million viewers as of last month. "Rounding up the top-rating primetime news program are the segment anchors: the weatherman Aldczar Aurelio who handes Ulat Panahon as the weather forecast; emcee Pat Natividad-Sevilla, who dishes out the juiciest stories and scoops from the entertainment scene for the segment Showbiz Express; and Makata Tawanan for Maling Makata, a funniest, craziest and amazing video clips. "IBC News Head Jay Sonza owes the success of Express Balita to its viewers: “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our 'Kaibigan ng Bayan, Kaibigan ng Katotohanan' thrust has evolved to a call to remain vigilant and informed.” "IBC 13 starts the day right with your favorite morning Kaibigan in Oh My Gising! or OMG, IBC 13's morning news magazine variety show hosted by Mara Aquino as a morning girl. "With a fun, exciting and refreshing twists as its first-of-its-kind format in Philippine television, OMG became the early morning television companion, delivering a perfect mix of the hottest and freshest news, traffic updates, prince watch and palengke updates, weather forecast, features, entertainment, lifestyle, health, schools, sports, travel, fashion, beauty, fitness, hangouts and music, topped with guest performances from Kaibigan stars. "This early morning show puts together an attractive, interactive and fascinating segments that offers a relevant and useful tips, fun and information, enjoyable trends and good vibes to educate, inform, inspire, empower, entertain and teach viewers. The show also features our guest Kaibigan stars and hosts every week, special guests and a venue for Filipinos to showcase their talents and creativity every morning. "Joining Mara are Vincent Santos who anchors the morning newscast segment Oh My Balita as he delivers the hottest headlines and top stories, while Hajji Kaamiño delivers the traffic updates and sports news. "OMG airs weekdays at 4:55AM back-to-back with the morning news-commentary program Bitag Live. "Hosted by Bitag himself the ever-controversial Ben Tulfo, Bitag Live airs every weekday at 8AM. "Tulfo’s unmatched out-of-the-box television program provides the hard-hitting analysis on trending socio-political issues, the program is straightforward, satirical and at most times comic. These elements create Ben’s no-holds-barred analysis on the country's hot and current issues and unique style of journalism. The show focuses on hard-hitting commentaries regarding various anomalies in the Philippine government, and showing recaps and episode highlights from the Saturday night investigative public service program. Bitag Live also has a segments and a series of no-holds-barred commentaries. IBC 13 delivers the hot and fresh news via the noontime news program Headline 13 at 12NN beginning on June 3, Monday. Anchored by Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc, the tandem delivers the latest and most relevant news as well as the most important follow-up reports. The noontime news program also features Rachel Pelayo, who handles Panahon 13 as the weather forecast. "IBC News strengthens its news & public service delivery block starting with Serbisyong Kaibigan at 4:30PM beginning on June 3, Monday. "The public service program anchored by Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson takes public service to a whole new level. "Throughout their respective careers, the tandem brings their district brand of public service by delivering a program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns, assistance, public officials answerable to the public, concerned agencies, grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities and agencies in its efforts to expose grafts and corruption by public servants. "Viewers will see them in the field, tackling public concerns head on. Phoebe and Gio are set to guard consumer welfare and rights and prevention and advocate issues concerning women and children. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens. "In the same light, IBC News recognizes that the information, current events and timely issues so the news arm presents the latest from all platforms via late-night newscast Tutok 13. "Anchored by three of the country’s most admired names in broadcast journalism, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel and Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Tutok 13 delivers the most fair, meaningful and truthful news in and around the country on weeknights at 11PM. "The one-hour late-night newscast goes beyond the traditional forms of news delivery. It delivers the mix of national, local and international news stories and specialized segments focused on he economy, business, science and technology, sports, lifestyle, travel, entertainment, and other positive news, where the people can get knowledge and motivation from and carry it with their everyday lives. "It has markedly grown its viewership to dominate the late-night newscasts, Tutok 13 takes an in-depth look at the hottest news of the national, local and global interests and banners an in-depth analysis of the information and timely issues delivered in a fast-paced, no-frills and no-nonsense rundown of the day's major events in and outside of the country. "Also part of Tutok 13 is Anthony Suntay, one of the country's premier sportscasters who delivers the latest in the world of sports for the segment Isport Lang. "Rounding up the program’s frontliners is Jesy Basco, who handles Weather Talaga as the weather forecast; a historian and television personality Xiao Chua in a historical docu-commentary segment Xiao Time; and Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak in a travel segment Adventurista. "Immediately after Tutok 13, our late-night shows at 12MN. On Monday, Randy David provides the public forum as Forum ni Randy, which continues to be a strong current affairs program to inform the public, topics of national interest discussed by the people in the news. Veteran broadcaster Veronica Balayut-Jimenez will be promising our fair, balanced, unbiased and in-depth analysis on the issues, the government and society in the investigative documentary program Veronica Files, which airs every Tuesday. For Wednesdays, Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers our legal problems, advice, assistance and support about human rights, supreme court and law office to inform and educate every Filipinos in Kakampi Mo Ang Batas. Thursdays will see Bing Formento investigates our police files by using witnesses accounts and expert insights in Crime Desk. Snooky Serna-Go continues to offer a helping hand to those in need every Friday on Lingkod Kaibigan as the projects and plans of IBC Lingkod Kaibigan Foundation as they facilitate social programs and outreach to the public within the stories of determination from individuals and communities in need. Two Filipino doctors, Dr. Willie and Dra. Liza Ong in Makabayang Duktor every Saturday at 6:30AM, which provides information on diseases and medical concerns and embark on a mission to help indigent patients receive medical treatment as the roving tandem inside a van as they are out on house visits to those in need of medical attention. "Every Saturday morning at 7AM beginning tomorrow, June 1, Dr. Edwin Bien and Amanda Lapus are set to topbill the public servce and health sitcom Hapi Kung Healthy, which focuses on the health issues. The show guarantees to educate the viewers of informative and interesting features about health and medicine. Children are provided with factual information on how to keep themselves fit and healthy. "Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco delivers the hottest and timely news in the weekend edition of IBC 13’s longest-running. top-rating and award-winning primetime news program Express Balita Weekend every Saturday at 11PM and Sunday at 10:45PM, followed by the longest-running. top-rating and award-winning and investigative public service program on Philippine television Bitag: The New Generation every Saturday at 11:30PM, hosted by Bitag himself the ever-controversial Ben Tulfo, a new breed of investigative journalists will face the abuses, negligence, and scams of the new generation. 'IBC News' :Watch OH MY GISING 4:55-8:00am, HEADLINE 13 12nn-12:30pm, EXPRESS BALITA 6:30-7:45pm and TUTOK 13 11:00pm-12:00mn, Mon-Fri, dahil ang IBC news, KAIBIGAN NG BAYAN, KAIBIGAN NG KATOTOHANAN. :Watch BITAG LIVE 8:00-9:00am, Mon-Fri and BITAG: THE NEW GENERATION 11:30pm-12:30am, every Saturday, dahil ang BITAG, ang PAMBANSANG SUMBONGAN, hatid ng IBC news, KAIBIGAN NG BAYAN, KAIBIGAN NG KATOTOHANAN! :Watch OH MY GISING 4:55-8:00am, BITAG LIVE 8:00-9:00am, HEADLINE 13 12:00nn-12:30pm, SERBISYONG KAIBIGAN 4:30-5:15pm, EXPRESS BALITA 6:30-7:45pm and TUTOK 13 11:00pm-12:00mn, Mon-Fri, dahil ang IBC news, KAIBIGAN NG BAYAN, KAIBIGAN NG KATOTOHANAN.